


Ready To Question

by loonyloopylou



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Katie doesn't die, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopylou/pseuds/loonyloopylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert heard the shutter of a camera phone and turned around.  Of course Katie was here.  She couldn't just leave him alone on his wedding day could she?  Oh no, she had to make things even more difficult by turning up to his goodbye with Aaron.  </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Robert asked, his impatience with her showing all over his face.</p>
<p>"Catching you in the act it seems." She answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready To Question

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write something about if things had gone a little differently in the barn on Robert's wedding day.
> 
> Robert may be a little OOC but that's probably because he didn't actually kill anyone haha

Robert heard the shutter of a camera phone and turned around. Of course Katie was here. She couldn't just leave him alone on his wedding day could she? Oh no, she had to make things even more difficult by turning up to his goodbye with Aaron. 

"What are you doing here?" Robert asked, his impatience with her showing all over his face.

"Catching you in the act it seems." She answered. "So I was right all along then, you were cheating on Chrissie. Didn't think it was Aaron, though. Full of surprises aren't you!" Katie exclaimed. Robert's eyes darted around, he had no idea what he was going to do now Katie actually knew the facts and had proof. 

"Delete the picture." He said sternly looking her straight in the eyes. His voice shook slightly with an emotion that he couldn't place.

"Why would I do that?" Oh how the tables had turned, Katie now the one smirking at Robert, she was now the one with all the power. "I have all the evidence that I wanted from the beginning. Chrissie has forgiven you so much in the past but I doubt she'd forgive you for this. You'll lose everything when I send this photo, Robert. Everything."

"Please don't." Aaron spoke up from behind Robert, looking torn. Even though he had orchestrated all of this, he didn't really want Robert to be disgraced in this way. Not by a single picture that wasn't the entire story.

"But this was what you wanted, Aaron. You were the one who told me to meet you here, to find out what he was up to. You can't just back out now." As Katie spoke Aaron's heart stuttered. He had never wanted Robert to find out what he had done. That he had betrayed them to Katie when he had said that he'd keep them a secret.

"What have you done?" Robert turned to face Aaron looking shocked, lost even. He had never expected Aaron to do something like this.

"I'm sorry. I was angry and I just wanted to get back at y-"

"I'll lose everything and it'll be all because of you!" Robert shouted, chest heaving. 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have cheated on your fiancée and then you'd still have a golden future. I'm not taking the blame for people finding out about this. About us."

"You think there'll be an 'us' after this? People will freak, Aaron, and all this will blow up in our faces. We'll have nothing."

"Isn't that what you wanted anyway? No 'us'?" Aaron laughed humourlessly. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you seriously want to spend the rest of your life with Chrissie and not with me."

There was a pause as Robert slowly dragged his eyes to Aaron's. His heart was pounding as his eyes watered.

"You know we can't be together…" Robert said finally, his voice quiet.

"Why?" Aaron exclaimed. "Seriously, Robert, why can't you just leave her if you want to be with me?" 

"I don't know, this is all different. This all feels different. I - I don't know what to do." Robert stuttered before looking down at the ground.

Aaron took a step closer to Robert reaching out a hand to hold his. His actions made Robert look up into his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. Aaron placed his other hand on Robert's face, wiping the tear away.

Katie realised that this wasn't a conversation for her to be a part of as she slowly backed away towards the door. As she did this she heard a loud creek and which broke the trance between Aaron and Robert. 

"Katie, move away from there. This building isn't safe we shouldn't have met here, this was a bad idea…" 

As Katie stepped away even slower from where she was stood the floor gave way and she fell onto the ground below with a scream.

"Katie! Katie, can you hear me? KATIE!" Robert shouted as he edged closer to the hole in the floor. The only sounds to be heard were Aaron and Robert's heavy breathing and falling debris.

Aaron fumbled with his phone and dialled 999. "Ambulance, Wylie's Farm, quick someone's fallen through a ceiling."

"Oh my god, what are we going to do?" Robert asked once Aaron had ended his phone call.

"I don't know I - I don't know, we have to get down there, see if she's okay." Aaron responded sounding increasingly more panicked.

The pair dashed down to where Katie was lying as quick as they could. Once they were close enough to see her they slowed down and cautiously edged closer to her still form.

"Katie?" Robert asked, quietly as he slowly stepped closer.

"Don't touch her, she might have hurt her back." Aaron said quickly, not wanting any more damage to be done. They both stopped and looked at each other. What had they done? The only sounds in the barn were their deep breathing and the settling dust.

The sound of sirens coming closer broke them out of their trance as Aaron ran outside to show the paramedics where Katie was.

Neon green and yellow swarmed their vision as paramedics surrounded Katie's motionless body. 

"Is she still alive?" Aaron croaked.

"Yes, she has a heartbeat, but it's faint. She needs to get to a hospital as soon as possible." A young paramedic at Katie's head replied. "Is there anyone we should contact? Mother, Father, Husband…?" she asked.

"Andy." Aaron replied. "Andy needs to know, we need to tell him." He panicked, wondering how on earth they were supposed to break the news that his wife was on her way to hospital because of them.

"I'll do it." Robert declared with a reassuring nod in Aaron's direction. "He's my brother, I'll do it."

As Robert walked outside to make his phone call to Andy and the paramedics loaded Katie onto a stretcher, Aaron couldn't help but wonder what would happen next. There was no way that the wedding would still happen what with the majority of the groom's family at a hospital. He followed the paramedics carrying the stretcher out into the yard and watched as she was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"They're on their way to the hospital now." Aaron jumped and turned to see Robert with tears in his eyes. "Andy's a mess. He couldn't even speak to me after I'd told him she'd been hurt. They kept asking how I knew where she was and why we were there and I couldn't tell them." He continued with a shaking voice. "I couldn't just tell them that it was my fault that she was here in the first place, could I?" 

A tear fell from Robert's eye and Aaron couldn't help but slowly wrap his arms around him. Whatever happens now is going to change things in Emmerdale forever, Aaron thought as he watched the ambulance speed away noisily over Robert's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Gabrielle Aplin of the same name


End file.
